Additive manufacturing is a process of forming a three-dimensional (3D) object adding layers of material, such as plastic and metal. The process often relies on computer systems and, more specifically, on computer aided design (CAD) to design each layer and the overall layup process. Additive manufacturing is particularly attractive for complex, low volume parts that are frequently used in, for example, aerospace applications. Stereo lithography (SLA), selective laser sintering (SLS) and fused deposition modeling (FDM) are currently three primary methods used to make additively manufactured components. Typically, neat resins, which are materials without any structural supports (e.g., fibers), are used for this purpose. Incorporating structural supports into additive manufacturing feedstock proved to be difficult and generally limited to small particles and short fibers. However, these types of structural supports do not yield mechanical properties associated with continuous fibers. Furthermore, current techniques used for fabricating composite feedstock, such as extrusion, may cause voids and other defects in the feed stock. Finally, extrusion and other like techniques of fabricating composite feedstock are prone to clogging with structural supports.